battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Clank
Hi. Do you like my page? Are you complaining about the stuff I have edited? Do you not like the pages I have created? Should I change something. Do you need help on something? Do you want to chat with someone? Stuff like this I would like to know so Do Not feel shy writing here. Clank Re: clans If you've played Star Wars Battlefront II online for a while, you will notice that there are (or used to be) clans that different players can join. They're just a group of players that band together to fight other clans and such. The section of this site was supposed to be a place for can leaders to showcase their clan to the rest of the community, but it just didn't take off... The reason I protected the main clan page was to protect from rival clan leaders changing the article to change the other clans' information to try and hurt them. Like I said, the section just never took off. Do you have a clan you'd like to showcase or something? If you don't, just don't contact me back- I'll get the picture. Hope that helped- Kanogul (talk) 20:10, 15 July 2007 (UTC) site image I like your idea on your user page for the new site image, but I think we're going to keep the other one for right now. If I ever feel like we need a new image, yours may very well be chosen as the successor. -Kanogul (talk) 20:15, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Site Image: Talkback Thanks that is OK. Wow...cool. Clank I just thought that it looked more professional than the current one. Clank Thanks for the reminder Thanks for reminding me to use the show preview button, i'm new to editing articles on any wikia so please tell me if I forget to do anything else! Hunterj 20:23, 31 July 2007 (UTC) re: Guest book I'm not sure what a guest book is... Why don't you send me a new message describing a guest book for me, and then I'll tell you if they're allowed or not. Thanks- Kanogul (talk) 15:23, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Help *Can I have a hand correcting the Battlefront II page as there are a lot of mistakes such as ```Heroes``` for bold text and there are a lot of red links due to spelling. I've already started but it's a huge page and I can't correct things like pictures that don't show because I don't have a clue about images. --Hunterj 15:15, 3 August 2007 (UTC) *Thanks for the info on images. --Hunterj 15:29, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks As far as the guest book thing goes, if it's a thing on your User page, I don't see any harm to it (though I don't see much use for it either), so it's fine with me. About The Emperor's page, thanks for alerting me and trying to help. The next time you see something likle that happening, tell me, and I will block those users from editing the site. Also, since Wikis keep saved copies of every previous version of an article, so I can revert the page with a few clicks (an admin capability). -Kanogul (talk) 20:14, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks again I fixed the page- thanks again for telling me. Kanogul (talk) 23:39, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Are you helping? When this wikia merges with the star wars game wikia are you going to edit the SW games wikia? Hunterj 21:05, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Since we are allies I was just checking that I can still ask for help/help you with editing articles on the SWgames wikia. I have already created the Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (the game) page and added all the content (except one sentance) to the Sith page. Hunterj 21:24, 19 August 2007 (UTC) re:Tagging I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about. I don't know of any "tagging", unless maybe I know it by another name or something, do you mind elaborating. Also, the Wiki will still technically be around, but mainly as a redirect portal to SW Games. -Kanogul (talk) 21:16, 19 August 2007 (UTC) *I'm not sure what that feature does, but it appears you can "tag" part of the picture to any page you wish. You may want to ask your question to WikiMedia. Sorry I couldn't help. You don't have to reply to this message if you don't want to. -Kanogul (talk) 21:36, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Uploading Images I put this on my User Page: Image:Star Wars Battlefront- Renegade Squadron Words.jpg Image:Renegade Squadron.jpg (Note: The pictures are from Clank) But I cannot put them on my user page on the SW Games wikia because they are not uploaded on that site. I cannot upload them myself because I don't have a clue how to (sorry but please don't tell me how - I still won't get it) If you get a chance, can you please upload them to http://swgames.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page so I can use them for my own user page and the renegade squadron page on that site. Hunterj 21:46, 19 August 2007 (UTC) * Thanks for uploading them, My user page is now complete (For now!) Hunterj 11:22, 20 August 2007 (UTC) User Page You should set up your user page on the sw games wikia (if you are going to edit there) and do you have any idea on what we can do to help merge this wikia? Hunterj 18:53, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *Thanks for replying so quickly Hunterj 19:00, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Image list and main contributors Do you know how to look at all the images in this wikia? e.g. a list somewhere Hunterj 19:04, 20 August 2007 (UTC) A good thing about the merge is that more people will edit instead of just us! It's because no one knows about the wikia due to its size Hunterj 19:08, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *The amount of people that voted for the merge shows how many regular editors we have (and thanks for the Info) Hunterj 19:15, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *Yeah so did I (I came back from holiday the day before I voted) Hunterj 19:20, 20 August 2007 (UTC) SW Games What do you think of the site? *I had the same impression. Hunterj 19:26, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *I have almost created the Sith page (the wikia isn't that big because only you, me and the main admin guy have edited the improvment drive of the week) I don't edit wookiepedia because I created an article and it was deleted within 20 hours (standards are too high for me) Hunterj 19:42, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Dark Trooper Can you help me find and upload a picture of a dark trooper in 'flight' for the Jumpack page? Hunterj 19:25, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *Thanks Hunterj 19:31, 20 August 2007 (UTC) * Yeah, phase 2, from any battlefront game Renegade Squadron What do you think of Renegade Squadron? I can't wait another second for it, I am lucky to own a PSP. (I created the Customization page but I wasn't logged in so I redirected my IP to my User page. VERY annoying) Hunterj 19:42, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Republic Commando I've played it (Great Game)but my PC doesn't have high enough spec so I can't own it Hunterj Talk You will have to read through from the SW game's post because I keep editing lots of the Talk catogories in one go! Hunterj Reply Thanks for checking the spelling and grammar. Any clone and mando looks cool to me (Have you read the republic commando books?) Talk *The third book is out in october (I own the others) *I think most people including you and me are obsessed with clones *Talk pages are there to talk on. *Any luck with the Dark Trooper Picture? *I am running out of headings for my posts that contain lots of diferent things (like this one) my Images I took some photo's once but I found the upload bit to confusing Bounty Hunter Thanks for getting back to me on SW wikia, i actually forgot that I asked you! (I replied here because you haven't set up your user page there yet) Hopfully I can chat to you tommorow as I need to go now, bye! Hunterj 20:03, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Mando'a I am learning Mando'a at a slow pace but I can only learn it thanks to wookiepedia. I think I will speek to Supergeeky1 Thanks for trying to find a dark trooper User:90.192.170.20 (Sorry I didn't log on, Hunterj) *Thanks for the Mando'a site i'll check it out soon Hunterj 09:44, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Random Thought A random thought: isn't it suprising how you can't be utapa'un warriors in a hunt mode on Utapau: Sinkhole? Sig A guy called Fell Skyhawk on SWgames has shown me how to make that special sig but he said something about using the 4 ~ as a shortcut, with the special sig. Do you know how? *The sig you sent me is the one I want, but with blue for the talk page link. Hunterj 11:36, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Upload Supergeeky1 told me how to upload an image, I filled out everything and the upload file button wouldn't work. can you upload an image of Urai Fen from wookiepedia (Just Search the name as there is only one image of him)Hunterj 11:53, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Images Thanks for uploading the Images, Hunterj 20:31, 22 August 2007 (UTC) re:help If you really want to help, you should probably contact Supergeeky1 at SW Games he knows a lot more about what he needs done than I do. I'm sure he will be glad for any help you can give him. Sorry if I didn't respond for a couple of days. Thanks- Kanogul (talk) 22:27, 22 August 2007 (UTC) hello im Obi wan masterexxx10 from this wiki I was new since september 2011 as you know all 4 Admins needs you to contributes to this wiki every day oh are you the founder of this wiki? Obi wan masterexxx10 02:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC)